Soul Redemption/Characters/M
Machiavel *Image *Birthplace: Saint Peterburg, Russian Empire *Birthdate: January 13 *Gender: Male *Age: 35 *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Chained Wave Sword *Weapon name: Slizistyi Zmyeya *Alignment: Evil *Story: schizophrenic man with the passion of evil, he has offered himself to help Elwin to get Soul Embrace. Mai Li *Image *Birthplace: Xian, Ming Empire *Birthdate: December 30 *Gender: Female *Age: 12 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Lùjiaodao (x2) *Weapon name: Shining Tulip *Alignment: Good *Story: Hong Li's granddaughter and student and Ting Li's cousin and fellow student, he helped her friend Micah to free him by the clutches of Gingitsune. Now she, like her fellow mission Hong Li, Jaquan and Micah, has been chosen as one of Silvia's protectors by Immaculate Angel so her aim is destroying Nigthmare and Soul Embrace. Maki *Main page *Weapon: Staff *Weapon name: Serenity *Alignment: Good *Story: a Fu-Ma Ninja who was infested by Soul Edge transforming irreversibly her right leg into a monstrous one. Now she, with Kagekin, aims to stop Geki, a demoniac monster under the orders of Nightmare, who wants to take possession of Fu-Ma no Sato to make it available to his boss. Makoto *Main page *Full name: Makoto Nanaya *Weapon: Giant Tonfa (x2) *Weapon name: No Eikyo *Alignment: *Story: Beastkins are considered predisposed for fight and Nightmare has enslaved most of them to create a very strong army. Makoto, a squirrel-type Beastkin escaped from the captivity, now wants to free the rest of the prisoners. Manuel *Birthplace: Fatteljing, Intereatzhowetz Reign *Birthdate: February 4 *Gender: Male *Age: 26 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Kanabo *Weapon name: Achrex Kapots Fikter *Alignment: Evil *Story: Januaria's elder brother, he is slave do evil because of a fragment of Soul Edge penetrated in his body, now, blinded by obsession of conquest of evil, wants steal the sword to Nightmare but he is hindered by his sister, helped by her friend Necrid, who wants to free him from evil. Marcus *Image *Full name: Prince Marcus *Birthplace: Nikkollettha, Intereatzhowetz Reign *Birthdate: October 10 *Gender: Male *Age: 18 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Exorcising Fire *Alignment: Good *Story: Austin's younger brother, a young boy with a passion to visit new places, in Japan he meet a girl named Tamaki and he fell in love with her but her elder brother does not accept that she becomes engaged to a foreigner. Marcus want to help Tamaki to defeat Zankuro to think again his brother. Maria Luigia *Full name: Maria Luigia La Rocca *Birthplace: Bologna, Granduchy of Modena *Birthdate: December 27 *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Stiletto (x2) *Weapon name: Area *Alignment: Good *Story: a medium, Link's and Raisuke's fellow mission, one day fought with a evil golem named Astaroth but in his soul saw a light and she noticed that he has inside much chained goodness which couldn't manifest itself so Maria Luigia freed this goodness and the golem became good as provided in his fate. Now Astaroth has joined Maria Luigia's group to fight Soul Embrace. In addition Maria Luigia has been chosen as one of Silvia's protectors. Masanori *Main page *Full name: Masanori Fukushima *Weapon: Double-Ended Kanabo *Weapon name: Shinseina Seishin no Kiirobudokyukin *Alignment: Good *Story: Japanese mercenary warrior, his task is destroying, with Ishida and his serve Yoshino, Motonari, Motochika, a very powerful demon named Shuten Doji who aims to get Soul Embrace with which he could be unbeatable. Maxi *Main page *Weapon: Nunchaku *Weapon name: Soryuju *Alignment: Good *Story: a wandering pirate, one day, returned from a trip, found his ship under attack by a hoard lizard-like creatures led by Astaroth. Now he wants to avenge his fellow pirate and has joined on a mission with Kilik and Xianghua and together aims to destroy Nightmare and his Soul Embrace. Mercedes *Main page *Full name: Mercedes Alucard *Weapon: Halberd (in some attacks he evokes her servants Nago and Gii) *Weapon name: Gelda *Alignment: Good *Story: a vampire, she aims, helped by her family's butler Valkenhayn, to stop Dracula to get Soul Embrace to get the absolute control of evil. Meuma *Image *Birthplace: Kyoto, Japan *Birthdate: October 28 *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Small Koto *Weapon name: Patotaimu *Alignment: Good *Story: Meuma in Japanese means "heifer", she is the legendary girl who has the power to travel through time. Both Nightmare and Jonathan aim to get her powers but she is reasy to defend herself. Micah *Image *Birthplace: Gobi Desert *Birthdate: November 10 *Gender: Male *Age: 15 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Bart Cham Dao and Bladed Flag *Weapon name: Kido & Himitsu no Tochi *Alignment: First evil but deep in his heart is good but forced to obey Gingitsune, then good after Mai Li helped him to free him from the clutches of Gingitsune *Story: one day Gingistune, while was wandering in the Gobi Desert, found a newborn, Micah, whom she raised. After having learned to fight, Gingitsune forced Micah to carry out her evil orders although he knew that things were bad and wrong but if he refused Gingitsune said always to him: "Would this be the thanksgiving for having grown you up?". One day one friend of his, Mai Li, helped him to free from the clutches of Gingitsune after a very bloody struggle. Now has been chosen by Immaculate Angel oas one of Silvia's protectors and with his fellow mission Mai Li, Hong Li and Jaquan aim to destroy Nigthmare and Soul Embrace. Miharu *Image *Birthplace: Somewhere in Japan *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Nagayari *Weapon name: Yoto Kokurin *Alignment: Good *Story: she is a guardian, with Kai, of the Moon Talisman, whose the essence lies in Sachiko's heart, one of six-teen Sacred Talismans which can can obtain to Soul Redemption the absolute power but to Soul Embrace too. Mikhail *Image *Birthplace: Peking, Ming Empire *Birthdate: February 26 *Gender: Male *Age: 5 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Bo *Weapon name: Stila *Alignment: Good *Story: a monkey, his aim is defeating Nightmare and destroying Soul Embrace because the Azure Knight aims to get all six-teen Sacred Talisman to obtain to Soul Embrace the absolute power and in his heart lies the essence of the Blossom Talisman and he wants to defend it. Millia *Main page *Full name: Millia Rage *Weapon: Five-Ended Flail *Weapon name: Forbidden Beast Angra *Alignment: Good *Story: professional munderess, her family was killed by Haito and Yaci sent by Nightmare, now her aim is destroying Nightmare and Soul Embrace and avenging her family. Minako *Main page *Full name: Minako Majikina *Weapon: Bladed Manrikigusari (in some attacks she uses a Bow with Arrrows) *Weapon name: Eight Holy Purifications *Alignment: Good *Story: Zhong's student and Tsuru's fellow student and friend, blessed since birth with powerful spiritual energy, she has been chosen by Immaculate Angel, like her fellow mission Nakoruru and Rimururu, as one of Silvia's protectors. Mirianya *Main page *Weapon: Kriss *Weapon name: Java's Dragon Sword *Alignment: Good *Story: an Outworld's Goddes, she has been chosen from Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors. Mitsurugi *Main page *Full name: Heishiro Mitsurugi *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Shishi-Oh *Alignment: Neutral *Story: ruthless mercenary samurai, he only wants to fight with the greatest warriors of the world and, taking advantage of the disorder created by Nightmare, he can meet desired people. Miyamoto *Main page *Full name: Miyamoto Musashi *Weapon: Eku and Bokutou *Weapon name: Horo-Sha & Bengo-Hito *Alignment: Good *Story: vagabond warrior in love with Itsuki and he wants to help her to destroying Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Moke *Image *Full name: Sha Moke *Birthplace: Hohhot, Ming Empire *Birthdate: January 3 *Gender: Male *Age: 40 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Kukuri (x2) *Weapon name: Merciless Sacrifice *Alignment: Evil *Story: belonging to a tribe descended from the Huns which want to have the primacy of skill in war and aims to submit Yellow Turbans, people considered by all Far East as "perfect warriors", he has taken control of the army which wants to get Soul Embrace to defeat Yellow Turbans but he is handered by Yellow Turban's army headed by the King, Jen Yan. Mortem *Image *Birthplace: Afterlife *Birthdate: Beginning of the existence *Gender: Asexual *Age: Many millennia *Bloody type: None *Weapon: Scythe and Big Hook *Weapon name: Sceptrum Mortis *Alignment: Good *Story: Mortem in Latin means "death", it is the god of bodily death and lately it has to take with innocent poeple or too early because of the Azure Knight and his sword. It, tired of being forced to use immeasurably his power, want to help Silvia to destroy Nightare and Soul Embrace. Motochika *Main page *Full name: Motochika Chosokabe *Weapon: Shamisen and Bachi *Weapon name: Ginkgo *Alignment: Good *Story: leader of the Chosokabe clan, his task is destroying, with Ishida and his sevre Yoshino, Masanori, Motonari, a very powerful demon named Shuten Doji who aims to get Soul Embrace with which he could be unbeatable. Motonari *Main page *Full name: Motonari Mori *Weapon: Ring Blade *Weapon name: Ring of the Light *Alignment: Good *Story: great ninja, his task is destroying, with Ishida and his sevre Yoshino, Masanori, Motochika, a very powerful demon named Shuten Doji who aims to get Soul Embrace with which he could be unbeatable. Motosaburou *Image *Full name: Motosaburou Kurokouchi *Birthplace: Hokkaido, Japan *Birthdate: February 5 *Gender: Male *Age: 26 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Odachi, Wakizashi (x8), Kodachi(x2), Double-Edged Kodachi *Weapon name: The Magnificent Twelve *Alignment: Good *Story: Sadasaburou and Wanisaburou's siamese twin brother and Yumeji and Hibiki's elder brother, his friend Haohmaru has asked to him to help him to stop Genjuro who aims to take possession of Soul Embrace to show everyone that he is the greatest and most ruthless warriors in the world. He is ready to help him. Mu Wieshan *Main page *Full name: King Mu Wieshan *Weapon: Round Claw (x2) *Weapon name: Wángzi de Jinshu & Jiesuì Gang *Alignment: Good *Story: good and kind king of Zhou Dynasty, his aim is protecting his friend Yang, a Chinese lord, who has been threatened to be absorbed by Nightmare to get the ice power. Mudiwa *Birthplace: Zimbabwe *Birthdate: September 19 *Gender: Female *Age: 24 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Bane Fang *Weapon name: Elisiana *Alignment: Good *Story: belonging to a rich Zimbabwean tribe, she wants to save, destroying Nightmare and Soul Edge, the entire Africa which is considered useless land by the Azure Knight who wants to destroy it. Mukuro *Main page *Weapon: Double-Edged Wave Swords (x2) *Weapon name: Hagewashi *Alignment: Evil *Story: Batsere's clone, created by Gingitsune, her lastest creation, specially to disintegrate Silvia. Mulin *Birthplace: Peking, Ming Empire *Birthdate: November 16 *Gender: Female *Age: 18 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Gosetsukon *Weapon name: Wu Zhong Ganguan *Alignment: Good *Story: Li Long's student, she has left with her master, Lee and Xiu to help them to stop a group of Japanese warriors, led by Otani, who want to besiege Ming Empire and have estimated that to manage to do it they need Soul Embrace. Category:Characters